


Flowers in the Darkness

by Chumunga64



Series: Ravus and Iris [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Ravus X Iris, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumunga64/pseuds/Chumunga64
Summary: A look at Ravus's thoughts as he lives through the World of Darkness with everyone else.





	Flowers in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peony_princesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/gifts).



> Note: Iris is 18 at the beginning of this story

It had been nine years since Noctis had been absorbed into the crystal. Ravus Nox Fleuret looked out of the airship he was currently a passenger of. His partner, Aranea was asleep. Ravus envied her ability to just sleep through things seemingly without a care in the world. Whenever he tried to he kept reminiscing about his sister's death at the hand of that abomination. He himself had himself had almost been slain, or worse daemonified by Ardyn. It was only through the timely intervention of the King's retinue that he survived.

...well not only them.

While Ravus was recovering from the battle of Altissia, both he and Ignis sustained grievous injuries during their battles. Ignis had lost the ability to see out of left eye due to putting on the ring of the Lucii. Inwardly, Ravus felt a bit jealous. He had lost an entire arm doing the same. Ardyn managed to puncture several holes into the former general as well.

While Ignis was able to get back out in the field after a week in the hunter's infirmary, it took Ignis months for him to get back into fighting shape. It would have taken longer if he didn't have Aranea helping him. He wasn't there when his beloved King became absorbed into the crystal, however. A fact that haunts him to this day.

Ravus himself spent an extensive time recovering from his injuries. Gladiolus' younger sibling always found the time to keep him company during his stay in the hospital bed. The young woman proved to be much more interesting than Ravus had assumed and he found himself confiding himself to her more than he had liked.

When Ravus was fully recovered the encroaching darkness had almost engulfed the land. There were no longer any warring nations, no that conflict became insignificant in the shadow of the current crisis the world was facing. The sun no longer protected humanity from daemons. Sure, plants still grew and the temperature of the land stayed relatively consistent but the sun's greatest benefit- preventing daemons from spawning had been lost to humanity.

The Hunters were now the defenders of humanity and Ravus joined their endeavor. He had insisted on doing missions alone so he could have some peace and quiet but his requests were rebuked by just about everyone. Apparently, he needed a partner and almost everyone already paired up. The only people available to aid him were a couple of rookies who he had never seen before and Iris.

Ravus initially scoffed at the young woman's offer. What could someone like her do against such vicious beasts? Her brother and the Cor Leonis came to her defense immediately. Gladiolus bragged about how she carried the strength and valor of the Amicitia family with pride. The Marshall, however gave Ravus an actual argument. Apparently Clarus decided to focus all his attention on training Gladiolus to become the next Shield of the King, leaving Iris behind. That thought made Ravus burn in anger for a reason he hadn't known at the time.

Thankfully, Clarus recognized that he couldn't be there for the both of his children and had a plan for that. The man entrusted Cor to oversee Iris' combat training, a duty that the Marshall was honoured to uphold. The two met up regularly to train together but ever since Insomnia fell, Cor pushed her infinitely harder into more advanced lessons.

Ravus heard many tales of the Marshall's battle prowess and some firsthand experience only proved to him that those tales weren't exaggerated in the slightest. This revelationregarding Iris further piqued Ravus' interest. He would have never guessed that the friendly girl that kept him company was also a fierce fighter. He wanted to spar with Iris a bit before deciding to accept her as a partner.

The two dueled twice- once with their bare fists and another time with wooden replicas of their weapons. Their first bout had been far more even than Ravus had anticipated. Her brother taught her all of his techniques right after he mastered them, keeping her skills sharp. Ravus cursed himself for failing to properly balance his hand to hand skills with his expert swordsmanship. One errant punch by the former general of the Niflheim army lead to him being thrown to the ground, ending the match.

Ravus had never felt so humiliated.

"Don't feel too bad. I practiced with my bare fists way longer than I had with a katana." Iris' tone was dripping with smugness.

Their second bout was a more one sided affair. Despite Cor's excellent training regime, Ravus still had much more experience fighting actual battles. He deftly avoiding her admittedly impressive katana swings with relative ease and managed to land multiple solid blows before she yielded to his might. Still, her frightening talent intrigued Ravus and he knew that one day she will only become even more formidable foe.

"You've proven yourself. You're quite the fighter."

"Wow, praise from Ravus Nox Fleuret himself. Well, I'll be damned." unlike her previous quip during their battle, there was no snark in her voice. She had a genuine admiration for him and was quite pleased that he deemed her a worthy combatant.

"Does that mean I could be your partner during missions?"

"Yes...that would be nice."

That was the start of their partnership.

The two of them formed an unstoppable duo, slaying daemons wherever they were dispatched. As the endless night engulfed the world, they kept on fighting to preserve hope and prosperity. All they needed to do was hold the line until Noctis came back.

It was an interesting time. Every surviving member of the Niflheim army still treated him with the same respect he had commanded back then but they no longer seemed to fear his wrath. No, his old comrades and underlings became more like brothers in arms. It was odd how such a disaster brought people closer together. Lucians and the people of Niflheim went from sworn enemies to drinking buddies seemingly overnight.

Ravus himself matured as a person. The High Commander had only one person left to bear a grudge against- the madman hiding out in the Citadel. But he no longer carried his burdens alone. He had many allies and some he would even call friends. The raven haired girl who he took in as a partner being a prime example.

Months had passed since they started working together and Ravus surprisingly found more joy in fighting and hunting with her than had had on his own. At first he chalked it up to getting acclimated to teamwork in general until they started getting assigned to different missions. Iris accompanied Gladiolus to install anti daemon lights in the newly rebuilt Altissia and thus Ravus was saddled with Prompto to hunt some sabretusks.

It was hell. The blonde just couldn't stop talking for more than a minute! Sure, Iris could talk for hours on end but she limited those conversations during times of leisure. During battle she only talked whenever she needed to discuss tactics, maybe drop a compliment or two when the fights became interesting.

Prompto took pictures during battle.

Ravus later teamed up with others such as Ignis, Gladiolus or one many of the hunters whose names he did not bother to remember. They were a lot less  _talkative_  than Prompto but Ravus still didn't feel completely comfortable with teaming with anyone other Iris. He was grateful when they were sent on missions together again.

Months soon turned into years and Ravus soon faced a moral dilemma. Iris had grown quite a lot since they first started fighting together. To be fair, everyone matured as well but Ravus did not concern himself with how everyone else had changed. The former High Commander himself actually attempted to grow a beard until Iris urged him to shave it off "You look like Santa Claus" were the words she had used to dissuade him from keeping his facial hair.

Iris however became strikingly beautiful and everyone had noticed it. The years of fighting developed her body into a toned form that only  _enhanced_ her "natural assets". She was blessed with Amicitia genes and soon became extremely popular with men as her brother was with women. Thankfully, she was much more selective when it came to the men she chose than her brother was. Ravus never really had to worry about a fool taking advantage of her since whenever men approached her at bars brimming with liquid confidence; Iris painfully reminded them why she was one of the most elite warriors in their ranks.

What Ravus  _did_ have to worry about was how he was starting to see Iris. He had always known she was beautiful but she was barely an adult when they first met each other. He had always looked at her like a surrogate little sister but as time passed his feelings towards her changed. Ravus found it quite disconcerting.

Things became worse when his partner started dating other men. He was ashamed to feel the burning rage of jealousy but he was too cowardly to talk to her. Ravus began inviting different women to his bed in an effort to forget about her. They were all beautiful of course, gorgeous women with painted lips and immaculate makeup who were all too eager to get to know the former High Commander more intimately.

Unfortunately, no matter hard he tried; he couldn't get Iris out of his mind. She always replaced whatever boring woman he was sleeping with in his mind and that only spurred his frustrations. One time he even called out Iris' name in the throes of ecstasy instead of whoever he was in bed with (he later learned that her name was Linda). Needless to say, the two never spoke to each other again.

Thankfully, the news of the hunters planning to restore Tenebrae let Ravus think about something other than his growing affection for Iris. Apparently, Cor and Cid were planning on taking back Tenebrae for quite a while. The vertical design of the province made a rather narrow location. That meant that more dangerous daemons never spawned there. Five teams were sent to clear out the place of daemons and dangerous wildlife and he and Iris had to go down in the swamps to clear out the area. That swamp was a location of a generator that connected to a large portion of the city and they had to clear it out so that the workers could install the lights.

When the two arrived at the swamp there was a Malboro waiting for them.

"You think you're able to handle this, Ravus?"

Ravus scoffed "Please, Marlboros may be seen as intimidating for Lucians but to my people they are a pest at best."

It should have been an easy fight against one Malboro but then a Zu, two Necromancers, and an Iron giant joined the fray making it a an all-out brawl. The duo always prided themselves on keeping themselves calm during battle but both of them found themselves being barely able to breathe let alone think about viable strategies.

They couldn't attack them all at once so Iris devised a strategy to get the daemons trained on the dangerous wildlife. Iris scurried away, occasionally taking some cheap potshots at their distracted foes while Ravus focused his lightning magic to the waters their opponents were treading in.

It was a battle of attrition that easily lasted for the better part of the day. Well...they had assumed it did, time had been hard to tell ever since the sun disappeared. After a good while, the only foe that remained was the wounded Malboro that still put up a great fight. When the battle was over both Ravus and Iris were battered and covered in Malboro guts.

"We...we did it" Iris said between ragged pants of breath. "Never...fought like...that"

Ravus didn't speak however. He had fought countless times before but he never felt worried whenever he was on the brink of death before but somehow this was different. Ravus went through every possible reason why he may have felt so anxious but deep down, he knew why. He had never seen Iris in such danger before and the thought of her being grievously injured  _terrified_ him.

In this state of emotional distress, Ravus actually pulled Iris into a kiss. The second their lips crashed together he realized what he had just done so he waited for his partner to break away from him and give him a (well deserved) slap in the face. Shockingly that moment never came and iris actually deepened the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. After what felt like an eternity she finally pulled away and smirked at him

"Took you long enough…"

"Wait, what?"

"Come on Ravus, did you think I was stupid? We all knew that you had a thing for me for a while now."

"I can't belie- wait a minute, _we_?"

Iris' smirk turned into a sheepish smile "Yeah...Cor, Gladdy, Iggy, Aranea, Cindy, and even Prompto caught on really quickly…"

Ravus felt ashamed. Even  _Prompto_ found out about his pining.

"Gladdy told me that you were too much of a wuss to confess but I knew that you just weren't the best with emotions. I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me but I never expected you to just kiss me like that."

Iris scraped some sludge off her shirt "and covered in Malboro guts?"

Ravus straightened himself out. "We should probably find an outpost and a place to clean up and rest for the night"

"Hmm, I don't think we will able to find two rooms at this hour"

It was now Ravus' turn to smirk "I wasn't planning on booking two rooms…"

* * *

 

Their first time together was raging whirlwind of emotions. All of Ravus' feelings were released during their lovemaking session. Hearing her yell his name over and over again was something he only thought was possible in the dreams that often made him wake up in a cold sweat. When the two finally disengaged and Iris fell asleep on top of him, Ravus felt at peace for the first time since his mother perished.

Then he realized that he would have to tell everyone else about his blossoming relationship with Iris. He didn't know how he could possibly inform Gladiolus about everything that had just happened. Now Ravus wasn't the most social person in the world but even he knew that he couldn't just walk up to the large man and say "So I had just fucked your younger sister silly last night…"

He yawned. He couldn't think of a plan while he was this tired so he just opted to go to sleep and worry about it later.

Ravus met Gladio at a local bar about a week later. The older Amicitia sibling greeted him with open arms; something Ravus expected would not last long

"Iris told me about the shit you guys dealt with out there. Damn, if me and Iggy knew about what you guys were facing we would have came down for the assist. All we had to deal with was a few imps.

"To be fair, neither of us knew what we were getting in to. Speaking of Iris, I would like to discuss something about her with you."

"Well, lay it on me man."

Ravus let out a melancholic sigh "Iris and I we're are what you call "an item" now." Ravus steeled himself for whatever Gladio was going to yell at him in response.

"Cool, I wish you the best." was all Gladio said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Is...That all?"

Gladio grunted "What do you want me to say? Stay away from my sister? She's a responsible grown woman dude and I think it would be pretty hypocritical of someone like me to forbid her from doing shit."

Gladio did have a point. Iris frequently described her brother as "slutty" something that the big man somehow took pride in.

"So, you're fine with us?"

"Yeah. You're a pretty decent guy Ravus and besides I got a feeling that my little sis totally got you whipped!" Gladio pulled him into a close embrace and then whispered in his ear "but of course if you fuck her over I'm going to rip your throat out of your ass." his tone never becoming darker as if it were a promise and not a threat.

Ravus gulped a wad of saliva in fear "Well then…"

"Oh and by the way, Iris totally texted us after you guys fucked after our mission in Tenebrae

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, read it and weep" Gladio showed him his phone screen

 **Sis** : Me and Ravus just spent a night together :D

 **Me:** Fucking finally

 **Iggy:** congratulations, you two

 **Prompy:** LOL, why you told us this through a group message?

"Hey Ravus, we're here"

He was shaken from his thoughts from the other passenger in the airship

"What? Oh yes...Hammerhead"

"You looked like you were deep in thought. Thinking about Iris, weren't you?"

"Actually...I was."

"Damn, you really can't wait to fuck her brains out, can't you?"

Ravus rolled his eyes "Please, my mind isn't always occupied by such crude thoughts. I was merely recounting how we both grew close."

Aranea laughed "Geez, didn't know you were into such sappy bullshit!"

"Oh yes, I'm the one that's like that. It's not like you were willing to fly all the way to Hammerhead just to visit Cid."

Aranea shrugged "What can I say; I haven't seen my girl in a while."

The two of them stepped out of Aranea's airship only to be greeted by Gladiolus and Cid.

"My granddaughter's is in the garage, Aranea. She's been whining about not being able to see you for two weeks so you better get in there before she drives me crazy."

Gladio guffawed as Aranea sheepishly walked to the garage.

"Yo Ravus, what's up?"

"Nothing of note, unfortunately. Has anything eventful happened to you?"

"Well, Gentiana helped me and Iggy fight off a Naglfar just outside Lestallum."

"Really, Shiva herself aided you?"

"Yup. She said she needed a tribute however and chose Ignis."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that she wanted to sleep with Iggy and my boy was happy to oblige her. I always knew Iggy was picky with women but I never thought he would only settle for Gods."

"Is that why Ignis is not here right now?"

"Uh-huh. I spent the last couple of missions with my little sister and holy shit that girl is head over heels for you!"

A genuine smile made its way on Ravus' face "That's...good to hear"

Gladio crossed his arms "No kidding. The last time she acted like this over a guy was back when she was into Noct…"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Iris was super into Noct back when they were young"

"I see" was all he could say through gritted teeth as he walked away from the conversation.

Gladio had realized he may have messed up and quickly texted iris

 **Me:** I may or may not have told Ravus that you used to be into to Noctis. Sorry

 **Sis:** God dammit Gladdy!

* * *

 

It had been a day since Ravus had walked away from his conversation with Gladio and now he was pacing around his permanent residence in Lestallum. He couldn't believe he acted like such a child at the mere mention of  _his_ name! He didn't even despise Noctis anymore, in fact he was sure that the Chosen King would come back soon to save the planet. That just made his reaction towards the revelation that Iris used to be interested in Noctis that much more pathetic. How on earth was he going to live down such stupidity?

A knock on the door temporarily distracted him from his self-reflection. The person who knocked opened the door slowly and revealed themselves- it was Iris.

"Gladdy told me about what happened." she clicked her tongue "Gotta admit, never thought you were the jealous type…"

Before he could respond, Iris pushed him on top of the bed and straddled him.

"What are you-?"

"I just want to prove that you're the only one that I love…" Iris rubbed her crotch between his legs, the friction instantly got him aroused and his lover giggled when she felt his erection feebly try to escape the restriction of his pants.

"I-Iris...Gods…"

Surprisingly, she got up from on top of him. Before he could express his disappointment he heard his pants unzip and felt Iris' cool tongue running against his length

"Mm, no matter how many times I see it, I'm always impressed with how big you are!"

"Iris" he's whimpering her name like a prayer as she's sucking all of his frustrations out of him. She bobbing her head up and down his length and he swears that it's the perfect rhythm. Everything feels so good that his hands are trembling for the first time since he held his first sword and his legs feel like they're going to give out at any minute. She gives him a warm smile that causes him to melt even more before she pulls him deeper in her throat, causing him to buck his hips and knock over his alarm clock from the bedside table. By the time she's finished with him he's a crimson faced panting mess and he couldn't look more adorable in her eyes.

After she cleaned herself up she simply smiled at her boyfriend "you still mad?"

"Not after what you just did…"

"Good. By the way it's really adorable how jealous you got. If you still feel insecure I only had a crush on Noctis because he was like the first guy I met. As we grew older I only saw him as a friend. Besides, he was too scrawny for me and that  _hair_! Gods, it looks dumb."

Ravus laughed heartily at her insults before pulling her into a hug.

"My apologies for acting like such a fool. Allow me to make it up to you…" before Iris could react, she found herself on the bed with Ravus' head under her skirt.

He's trailing kisses along her thigh before reaching the final barrier between his mouth and her heat. He discarded her panties in one swift motion before giving her a tentative kiss against the swell of her, and she's wondering how long it will take for her to cum her brains out.

He licks inside of her, back out to tease along the fragile skin where her thigh meets, runs his tongue along her folds like he's playing- and god, he's got her so hot that she's about to scream at him to get a move on already. Ravus was going through a power-trip and he loved every second of what he's doing to her.

After several more moments of his attention she lets out an ear piercing shriek as she cums all over his mouth. Ravus takes a moment to lick his lips and savours the sweet taste of her.

"Consider this my apology…"

At this point, Iris was beginning to come down from her high "I should get pissed at you more often than…"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed your fic! it was really fun writing for these two and I plan on writing more about them.


End file.
